Chai Maxx
Chai Maxx is a song by Momoiro Clover. It was released on March 3, 2011 as the coupling side-A song on the double A single Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx. The song is noted for it's intense and energetic dance and often called Shouhi Karori No.1 (消費カロリーNO.1, "Calories burner No.1").Shabekuri 007. STV. Broadcasted on February 8, 2011 Details The song is noted for it's intense and energetic dance and for incorporating the "Pro Wrestling LOVE" pose of Keiji Mutoh, the Higedance of 70's comedy group The Drifters and Alistair Overeem's Kneekick.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27, 2013 The pro wrestling LOVE pose is the signature pose of Keiji Mutoh, a professional wrestler of All Japan Pro Wrestling fame. Mutoh also appeared in their events as guest star, such as in the Chai Maxx performance in 4.10 Nakano Sun Plaza Taikai Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji ~Mabushisa no Naka ni Kimi ga Ita~ live concert. The choreography is suggested by their manager Akira Kawakami since he is a big pro wrestling fan. The music video is a wrestling themed in the battle ring to represent their powerful and pop tune.Barks - ももいろクローバー、「Chai Maxx」が『お願い！ ランキング』ED曲に決定 Kanako stated that this a music video was Momoclo like, where they danced from beginning to end, unlike others where the members incorprate somee Cosplay. The song debuted in 3Bjunior 2011 New Year LIVE: 3Bjunior no Zero Kara Start Mattero Sun Plaza!! live concert and was used as the ending theme for March 2011 episodes of Onegai! Ranking in TV Asahi. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami *Shiori Tamai *Reni Takagi *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu Lyrics Romaji = Ganba Chai Maxx Joudan? Chai MaxX Yuukan na chousensha-tachi ga RINGU SAIDO ni arawareta (BABABABA–N!) Zanpai no TORAUMA wo nui de Dance or Die, hoshi wo tsukamu made (We Go!) Tekowa sugiru yume wa, saikou no PAATONAA de RAIBARU Takame atte (Chai Maxx) shoubu suru (Chai Maxx) Gong, Chime, MAX! Honki de honki de honki de honki de Eri ni iku kara tonde kite Koko wa NYUUTORARU Chance he no gekokujou Nari agaccha imasu Tamesare Chai Maxx Konna’n konnan nante ienai yo Tsukiyabucchai MAX Fight! SABAIBARU na, MisMatch GAME datte Success Dream wo Byun byun byun byun byun byun byun byun byun byun byun byun Tachimukau KURURIN CHIRARIN KIRARIN SURURIN One Round Milky de kuse mo no Chai Maxx Ah Zenshin no idenshi zenshin kakuchoushi Rekishi wo kakikaero, miraishi (BABABABA–N!) Sakusou gimi datte sagasou, kimi datte Sassou to sakasu’n da zassou no kokoro (YU Go!) Susume, tomo yo tomoni sakebe! HAATO furuitataseru PAWAFURU na (Chai Maxx) ai kotoba (Chai Maxx) Gong, Chime, MAX! Honto no honto no honto no honto no Jounetsu ya junai, pure na sympathy mo Noho honto utattetara sasannai na Kizutsui chatte tatte Kake biki Chai MaxX Sonna’n son da nante, omowanai yo Tamashii wo komete Yume to kyuukyoku no eien enchou sen no RAVU ANDO PIISU wo Gun gun gun gun gun gun gun gun gun gun gun gun to Tachiagaru Isshinittai isshou ippai Two Round Spicy de ama kuchi Chai Maxx Ah Akiramenai ushiro wo furimukanai Oikakeru, ryuusei no na wa SUTAA DAMU Mabushikute Uniform made toke sou Hakushu suru seien ga kikoeru Shoujiki ima ki wo ushinai kaketa Dakitomete kureru ude wo kanjita Honto no honto no honto no honto no honki de honki de honki de honki de Mada hiraitenai watashi no mirai to, MisMatch GAME datte Success Dream wo Tatakatte koso no shin kyouchi wo mezase Teki wa jibun no naka ni atta Kanaetai Vision ni genkai wa nai’n dakara Eien enchou sen no RAVU ANDO PIISU wo Byun byun byun byun byun byun byun byun byun byun byun byun Kakenukeru HIRARIN SURARIN NIYARIN GYAKUTEN Winner! O-kawari choudai Chai Maxx Ah Ganba Chai Maxx Joudan? Chai MaxX Doushi Chai Maxx? Milky de kuse mono Chai Maxx |-| Original = 頑張っChai Maxx 冗談?Chai MaxX 勇敢な挑戦者たちが リングサイドにあらわれた (BABABABA--N! 惨敗のトラウマを脱いで Dance or Die、星をつかむまで (We Go! 手強すぎる夢は、最高のパートナーでライバル 高めあって (Chai Maxx) 勝負する (Chai Maxx) Gong、Chime、MAX! 本気で本気で本気で本気で 獲りにいくから とんできて ここはニュートラル Chance への下克上 成りあがっちゃいます 試され Chai Maxx こんなん困難なんていえないよ 突き破っちゃいMAX Fight!サバイバルな、MisMatch GAMEだって Success Dream を びゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅん 立ちむかう クルリン チラリン キラリン スルリン 1Round Milkyでクセもの Chai Maxx Ah 全身の遺伝子 前進拡張子 歴史を書き換えろ、未来史 (BABABABA--N! 錯綜ぎみだって さがそう、きみだって 颯爽と咲かすんだ 雑草のココロ (YU Go! 進め、友よ ともに 叫べ!ハート奮いたたせる パワフルな (Chai Maxx) あい言葉 (Chai Maxx) Gong、Chime、MAX! ほんとのほんとのほんとのほんとの 情熱や純愛、pure な sympathyも のほほんと歌ってたら ささんないな 傷ついちゃってたって かけ引き Chai MaxX そんなん損だなんて、思わないよ 魂をこめて 夢と究極の 永遠延長戦のラヴ・アンド・ピースを ぐんぐんぐんぐんぐんぐんぐんぐんぐんぐんぐんぐんと 立ちあがる 一進一退 一勝一敗 2Round Spicyであまくち Chai Maxx Ah あきらめない 後ろをふりむかない 追いかける、流星の名はスターダム まぶしくてUniformまで溶けそう 拍手する 声援が聴こえる 正直いま 気をうしないかけた 抱きとめてくれる腕を感じた ほんとのほんとのほんとのほんとの本気で本気で本気で本気で まだ開いてない わたしの未来と、 MisMatch GAMEだって Success Dream を 闘ってこその 新境地を目指せ 敵は自分のなかにあった かなえたいVision に 限界はないんだから 永遠延長戦のラヴ・アンド・ピースを びゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅんびゅん 駆けぬける ヒラリン スラリン ニヤリン 逆転 Winner! おかわりちょうだい Chai Maxx Ah 頑張っChai Maxx 冗談? Chai MaxX 同志 Chai Maxx? Milkyでクセもの Chai Maxx Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia *The title is a pun that can be delivered in three different ways in this song: **It's a pun of chaimasu (ちゃいます) such as in Ganba Chai Maxx, joudan? Chai MaxX (Hang on! Chai Maxx, A joke? Chai MaxX) can be interpreted as "Ganbachaimasu, joudanchaimasu" (頑張っちゃいます、冗談ちゃいます, "We're working hard, lol we're kidding). **In "Milky de Kusemono Chai Maxx" (Milky thieves Chai Maxx) can be a reference of scented Indian milk tea, Chai Tea. **It's written differently in "Gong, Chime, Max!" (Chime Max can be read as Chai Maxx). *The song title is commonly abbreviated as Chaima (ちゃいま). *Despite being promoted as double side A single, this song didn't made it into the album Battle and Romance. *The whole song is intended to give an homage to Pro Wrestling as the choreography, lyrics and music videos are referencing to pro wrestling in a way or another. *The higedance of The Drifters was used again in the song Morifu Da yo! Zennin Shuugou. *In August 2014, the new version of this song is introduced as a CM song for comico titled Chai Maxx Zero. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs